


Player 2

by englishcapital



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishcapital/pseuds/englishcapital
Summary: Tumblr mirror





	Player 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_amused_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_amused_owl).



> [Tumblr mirror](https://englishcapital.tumblr.com/post/163726419243/player-2-dva-x-reader)

“Are you  _ sure _ you’ve played this before?” 

“Hana. My friend. I care about you. So know that I say ‘ _ screw  _ you’ with love.” You growled, jamming your thumb down on the buttons of the controller.

You hung your head in defeat as  _ ‘PLAYER TWO LOSES’ _ flashed across the holoscreen for the fourteenth time since you and Hana started playing this morning. The MEKA pilot had insisted yesterday that the two of you take some time out of your busy schedules to sit and blow off some steam. She’d even given you the option of picking which game you were going to play. How were you supposed to know the StarCraft champ would be able to obliterate you in  _ every single game on the goddamn shelf _ ?

“Aww, it’s okay.” She reached across the bed to where you laid on your belly, patting your shoulder, “I’m sure that one day you won’t suck  _ as _ much at video games.”

“What would I do without you and your moral support?” You snorted, twisting your neck to give her a wry grin.

“Starve, probably. Did you not realize that we’re out of pizza, scatterbrain?” Hana smirked down at you as she stretched, arms plopping back down to her sides as her back popped.

“Wait, what?” You shimmied further down to the edge of the bed, peering over the side. Damn, apparently you  _ had _ polished off the last of the junk food. The greasy box had been stuffed full candy wrappers and drink bottles. If there was any pizza still in there, it was long hidden under all the trash.

“Time for a kitchen run, then.” You sighed, rolling over and sitting up with a grunt, “You think there’s any popcorn left? I can’t remember if we used it all yet.”

Hana shrugged, carefully nudging over a few empty chip bags over on her desk and setting down her controller, “How should I know? You were the one making it.”

“Some help you are.” You rolled your eyes and flicked her head, earning a swat to your own.

“Come on, if we hurry we can get there before the dinner rush.” Hana urged, reaching over the side of the bed to pull on her shoes.

You slid on your own and stood, tapping the keypad beside Hana’s door and opening the door with a soft ‘woosh’. The bright lights of the base flooded your vision, forcing you to squint until your eyes adjusted from the dim lighting you’d been in. A thought crossed your mind, and you turned to give your friend a cheeky grin as she stumbled into the hall.

“First one there gets the last of the chocolate chip cookies.” You announced, giving her only a moment to process your words before sprinting down the hall.

Hana’s footsteps picked up a few seconds after yours, “Hey, no fair! I wasn’t ready! Cheater! Get back here!”

You threw your head back in a laugh as you ran. Now this was a game you  _ knew _ you could win.


End file.
